Just this once
by ITOxYAOIcomplex
Summary: Mokuba is trying to help Seto find love,but every attempt fails,frustrated and sure his brother's just too stubborn and set against finding love he challenges him.With his 'male pride' on the line he has no choice but accept!J/S-Puppyshipping-light yaoi!


**Summary: _Mokuba has been looking for Seto's love, someone who could stand beside the young CEO, someone who Seto would want around for a long time to come. He's sure this next girl will be "the one" what he didn't calculate was that Seto would dump her only five minutes into the date. Upset that weeks of work was thrown away in minutes Mokuba challenges his brother, but will this plan back fire like all the others or will Seto finally find "the one"?_**

**Warning/s: _Boy X Boy, mild yaoi, kissing, language, T+_**

**Pairing/s:_ Jounouchi/Kaiba(puppyshipping)_**

**Chapter/s:_Oneshot_**

**Disclaimer/notes:**

**_Fluffy: Heyy, what ya kno I'm backk!!_**

**_Kaiba: Oh, joy._**

**_Jou: Um, "Understanding you"?_**

**_Fluffy: I'm working on it, I'll explain d delay in ch 25 heh', but it'll be up soon!_**

**_Kaiba: Great…_**

**_Fluffy: I love your sarcasm!_**

**_Jou: Heh, well Fluffy doesn't own us or Yugioh!_**

**_Kaiba: I thought you were going to write a Bakura and Ryou fic?_**

**_Fluffy: Hmm, Tendershipping? Yea, well that's coming just gotta get a story in my head…_**

**_Baku: Ha, you think you can handle me??_**

**_Fluffy: Umm, no?_**

**_Ryou: Um, Fluffy-tan, will I be seme or uke?_**

**_Everyone: -stares-_**

**_Fluffy: um well…-watches Baku tackle Ryou- we'll see… -attempts a half-as-good-as-Seto's-smirk but fails- heh, enjoy…_**

_

* * *

  
_

Just this once

Ch: 01

"Mokuba…" Seto sighed into his cell phone, he had been arguing with his brother for a while now. All because he had broke up with that bitch. He could feel the starting of a headache throbbing in the back of his skull. "Mokuba, listen, its fine. I don't need-" he winced as he was cut off sharply, he cursed his brother's stubbornness. "She was annoying." He grumbled attempting to get the odds back in his favor. "I can! I didn't like her; do you _want_ me to be miserable? Okay, okay, but she…well she wasn't my type." He paused to listen to the other scream about the fact he didn't seem to have a type.

Finally after several minutes of the brothers bickering Mokuba had found a resolution. "Alright, Seto, if it's not that your afraid of a relationship then prove it!"

"Okay, how?" was the instant answer.

"Hmm, the next person to talk to you, kiss them." Mokuba stated from the phone, Seto couldn't see the youth's face but he was pretty sure it held a smirk right now. "Kiss them and see where it goes. If you're willing you can have a relationship, Seto, you just convince yourself before you even know them that you hate them."

"Alight, I'll set through the next date-"

"No! You agreed to the bet, so you've gotta!"

"Bet?" the brunet was getting confused.

"I dared you to kiss the next person to talk to you, so you have to! Your male pride is on the line!" Mokuba sounded too excited for Seto's taste but he agreed none the least. If it would satisfy his brother…

"Alright, alright, I'll kiss them, but you will be held accountable for any trouble that comes from this. Say my reputation…"

"Yeah, yeah! Don't worry bout it, but if something good comes of it..?" he giggled, hoping that this would finally break the ice with his older brother.

"You'll get you due credit!" Seto grumbled, but smiled despite himself. "Now I have to go or I will be inexcusably late for my next class." He glanced around the empty hallway; class would start any minute now.

"Right, well see ya then…"

"Bye." Both brothers hung up at that point. Seto sighed and shook his head, luckily not many students or even teachers talked to him on a daily basis. So, in that sense, he hoped to make it through the day then when he got home Mokuba would want to know who it was which will technically make him the next person to talk to him. Mokuba will cower out and he'll be off the hook.

Easy, it had been the reason he had bothered accepting this dare of his brother's.

Now what he didn't count on, "Um, Kaiba?" someone had destroyed his entire plan, shattered all hopes of getting out of this mess unscathed. Seto's body went rigid, tensing at the presence of the other that stood behind him now. But couldn't he simply ignore this? Tell Mokuba no one had talked to him throughout the entire day, but somehow Seto knew he'd know it was a lie. He so hated lying to his brother…

But…

"Kaiba?"

"Okay!" he growled out and in the next second hard warm lips met with soft hot lips in a quick burning kiss. The soft hot lips were parted slightly from being in the middle of speech before the sudden contact. He pulled away quickly, brushing a hand over his mouth before looking down at the person he had just kissed. His method had been just kiss and get it over with, to not think about who but to just do it. True to that the victim had been none other the blond 'puppy' , Jounouchi.

The younger male stood inches away from Kaiba his lips still parted, cheeks flushed crimson against his normal lightly tanned skin. His honey eyes were closed lightly, dark lashes fanned gently against his flushed cheeks in a sweet innocent way. Breath heavily coming from those soft pink lips, golden fringe swept over his forehead and dipped down low to his nose.

"M-mutt?" his voice was hoarse, of all god damned people of course it would be the mutt!

"Kai-Kaiba?" he gasped in answer, his eyes fluttering open to stare wide eyed at the man who had just kissed him. He blinked his large honey eyes several times before lifting a hand to his lips, then blinking several more times."Kaiba!" he groaned low in his throat, his eyes wide with shock. "Wha-what the _hell_?!" he nearly screamed.

"Hn, what?"

"Don't fuckin' ask me what!!" now the blond was screaming, his face had now took on a much darker shade of red. "Ya-ya…"he couldn't finish the thought.

"Don't get so flustered Puppy it was merely a kiss." He muttered rolling his eyes.

"Just a kiss!?" he growled dangerously. "Damn it, I come over here 't ask ya a fuckin' question and ya kiss me 'n then ya say 'it's just a kiss'! Don' go stealin' crap 'n less ya wanna…" not even the blond knew where he was going with that.

"Stealing? Aw, the Puppy's first kiss, how sweet." Kaiba smirked mockingly, reaching a hand up to pet the blond mop of hair atop Jou's head.

"Is not, shut up!!" he whined swatting away the brunette's hand.

"Aw, embarrassed?" the brunet once more began petting his head.

"Hah, you should be the one embarrassed! Ya…kissed me, remember?" the younger male muttered and grabbed Seto's arm, his fingers dug into the fabric of his uniform jacket's sleeve. "S-so, w-why did ya k-kiss me?" his voice was quiet, his cheeks flushing lightly in remembrance. Honey like eyes fluttering lightly before concentrating solely on the ground beneath him as Seto gently stroked his head again.

"Hn, why? Perhaps I thought you were someone else…" he smirked, he loved seeing Katsuya's angry faces but his embarrassed or shy ones he liked so much more. His hot honey eyes averted, his soft warm pink- reddening lips being bit nervously and lightly flushed cheeks, it was a sight Seto hoped to remember for a long time to come. As all these thoughts were running rampant in the young CEO's mind it brought him back to only moments ago, Jounouchi's expression after the kiss…

"Eh! S-someone else? Oh, yeah, I guess, that makes sense." He nodded, almost to himself. "So, yer girlfriend, then?"

Seto frowned, he had been expecting the famous fiery Jounouchi temper, he was a bit disappointed and confused to see hesitance, annoyance, and disappointment in those large warm honey orbs. "No, I prefer men." Both sapphire and honey eyes widened and met with one another, Kaiba hadn't even been fully aware of what he was saying before it had left his mouth. He hadn't even thought about that as a possibility, but now it made perfect sense.

The reason those women Mokuba set him up with didn't interest him was simple, he was gay. Up until now he hadn't really thought about it, he had been too busy with other things to worry about such things like love. But now he really thinks about it he has been attracted to men subconsciously all this time, women had been of no interest to him to obviously the simple conclusion is that he is gay.

"Um, kay, so yer boyfriend then?" the blond seemed awkward and Seto was barely able to comprehend the simple question.

"No, don't have one…"he answered, his mind wandering to other places so much so he didn't realize he was still answering Jounouchi's questions honestly without any other comments. His eyes were beginning to wander as well, flickering over to the lockers behind the blond then to the floor beneath their feet.

"Umm…"

"Yeah." He answered without much thought, his eyes found an invisible spot just next to Jou's foot and remained focused there.

"Then who the hell did you think I was?" the blond duelist was getting annoyed with the conversation.

"Hn?" Seto's icy sapphire eyes snapped up to meet his.

"Ya kissed me, then ya said ya thought I was someone else, but ya said ya don't have a girlfriend because ya prefer men but ya don't have a boyfriend, so?" he was getting nervous, the older male could clearly see the nervousness in his eyes.

"Just forget it, Puppy."

"Like hell, I can't just forget somethin' like that!" he growled back at the older duelist. His eyes were burning now, as he glared heatedly at Seto, just as Seto had wanted. "It may have been just a kiss 't you but..."he paused glaring hotly. "'t me…" his voice was lowering as the anger died away. "damn, it…"

"Why does it matter?" the brunet sighed.

"Why?" he growled glaring up at the young CEO of Kaiba corp. "Why?! Damn it Kaiba, seriously, are ya human?" he groaned and tossed his body to the side so he now stood against the lockers, Kaiba to his right. He slid his weight down the lockers and sat heavily on the floor beneath him.

"Hm, maybe I'm not." He smirked, it was possible after all, he could be a robot or some other retarded shit like that. Sighing he joined the blond on the floor, he sat merely inches away from the younger male.

That comment made Jou laugh gently, he grinned wide and added "well you do seem like it sometimes, ya know?"

"Sure." The brunet smirked, amused by the other's antics.

"Ha, and ya admit it!" the younger male laughed again before hanging his head and sighing "Yer really somethin' else…"

"Hn, yeah, you too Puppy…" Kaiba muttered and glanced at the other male, the blond was staring at the floor again, his expression seemed serious. So much so it concerned the blue-eyes-white-dragon-card owner.

"Kaiba, I'm not a dog…but, um, what happened 't Mutt?" he looked up from the ground, his large warm caramel like eyes watching the older male carefully as he awaited the response.

"You prefer 'Mutt' then?"

"N-no!" he nearly cried, but held himself back to a mere whisper.

"It…it was my first time, ya know, don't think too lightly of it. Please?" Jounouchi murmured and hung his head. His hands came to rest on his knees as he hugged them to his chest "How, how could it not mean anything?" a low groan rumbled deep in his chest.

"Your first, your first kiss…with a boy?" Kaiba asked, his voice was quiet, just above a whisper.

"No, my first…ever." the younger male frowned and rested his head on his crossed arms.

"Oh…"

"Who would have guessed, with a…guy. My first…with a guy, and you none-the-less." he groaned again and buried his face in his arms.

"Then, you would have preferred it to have been a….girl?" Seto felt his eyes narrow with slight irritation, his face reddening with embarrassment. He looked away from the other quickly, flustered for reasons he didn't quite comprehend yet.

"Yeah, of course, Kaiba I'm not…" he cut himself off there, moving his arms over his head to hide himself further.

The brunet was silent, he was attempting to shut out what the blond had said, unsuccessfully. He was glad the other had hid his face, as he turned his own further from him. He was angry, though he didn't know why, he was hurt, upset, annoyed, even confused. With so many conflicting emotions inside him he didn't know or understand anything at the moment. He had after all, just moments ago discovered he was gay. He had enjoyed the kiss with his supposed 'rival' and had even longed for more, just seeing the blond with that flushed look and feeling those lips pressed to his for so short of a time, he had been so turned on. Yet, was it attraction to Jounouchi or simply his teenage hormones?

"Yeah, sorry, it was a mistake." it was answered automatically, he didn't stop to really form the words that came out but just said them. He knew if he stopped to think about the words they would never come from his mouth and he couldn't end this.

Did he want to end it though?

"A-a…mistake?"

"Yes."

"D-damn it! Be more careful of where yer stickin' yer lips, kay?" he groaned again and looked over to the older male. "Kaiba?"

"Fuck you!" the brunet roared but didn't bother turning to face the other. His body trembled as he glared heatedly at whatever sat in the line of his vision, too enraged to determine what it was.

"Eh? What's that, what the hell's yer problem now?" Katsuya hissed, confusion raking his honeyed eyes. "Whatever I'm outta here!" he pushed against the lockers to stand "Lets just forget this happened…"

But as he was halfway to his feet his arm was grabbed and he was pulled back down. "What the- _Mmph_!" lips pressed to his firmly sealing anymore words or complaints he had planned to offer inside. He moaned noisily as he tried to form the word "Kaiba?" but it only resulted in his mouth being invaded by Seto's curious and demanding tongue. Strong never giving arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders while a hand accompanied them on his blond head, forcing him closer. Moans slipped from his throat as the brunette's tongue danced over his lips and tongue before roaming the cavern to leave no tooth or bit of flesh undiscovered. He felt a leg pull itself up between his own legs and rub against his clothed manhood.

"Ahh!" Jou gasped out and began thrusting into the leg that teased him only a moment before pulling away. Next thing the blond knew was he was pressed to the hard floor as Seto laid over him. "Unn, K-Kaiba…" it felt good, the older males body pressing close to his own, the warm puffs of his breathing tickling his neck, the loud vibrating pound of their hearts in their chests pressed so close to one another.

"Wha-what..?" he attempted to force the feelings of pleasure from his mind, tried to ignore the wanting for the other that clouded his mind.

A loud moan erupted from his throat as hot lips brushed the smooth soft skin of his neck before biting down playfully and suckling gently. "Nghh!! Kai-Kai…" words wouldn't form, he should be demanding he get off him immediately! "Ah…un, f-ff…ngh, f-feels…unn…good!!" he cried tossing his head to the side, his body was hot, burning, his mind growing numb as the sensations Seto awoke in his body brought him to life.

"It's my fault your first kiss experience was…that wasn't a kiss worthy to be your first, so allow me to atone for that with a more appropriate…" as Seto spoke this his head pulled backward from the boy's neck before dipping down to inch their lips closer together.

"K-Kaiba…Nn…" their lips met in an exploding collision, hot, burning they moaned nosily and began exploring the other's cavern. All thoughts abandoned the blond, his lips parted on their on accord to allow the other's tongue to slip inside and began teasing his own.

Seto's hands came up to grip the dirty blond mop that sat atop Jou's head, his fingers combing through unruly golden locks before curling in on themselves to fist in his hair. He braced himself on his elbows and knees, remaining comfortably positioned over the younger male. His tongue lapped hungrily at the other's, his teeth nibbling and teasing his bottom lip, his fingers began tracing down Jou's head. Brushing over his ear those fingers made their way down the curve of his neck then back up again. His body moved against the other's, touching, feeling, tasting, remembering the moment that wouldn't be repeated. Their bodies ached, burning desires fed only by the moment that was to be so short lived.

Their lips crushed against one another, their bodies pressed till nothing remained between them, their tongues danced playfully yet forcefully as the brunet dominated the blond. Katsuya, though not in control, wasn't one to just sit and do nothing while Seto had his way, his hands had found their way to various places on the brunette's head or back and tugged him closer. Moans streaming openly from his now out of control throat, due to a passion hazed mind.

"Jounouchi…" Kaiba's voice was hoarse as he severed their lip's connection. The brunette's heart thumped loudly in his chest as he leaned forward to place small kisses on the puppy's lips. "Does-" he panted noisily his breath mingling with the panting breaths of the younger's. "that…" he paused for more air. "suffice?"

"Huh?" was all Jou managed as he pulled himself up to return the soft shower of kisses he had received, his arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

"To make up for that sorry excuse for your first kiss…"

"Oh!" Katsuya chuckled happily "Yeah, it's fine!" he smiled sweetly, a slight frown marring his features as Seto untangled their limbs then climbed back to his feet.

"Good, well then, have a nice day…"he nodded and walked down the hall for his class, pausing a second but refusing to look back to the blond.

Mokuba would be pissed.

With a regretful sigh he continued his trip down the hall, it was over now and would not be repeated. Or so, he convinced himself, though the longing to go back and hold the blond in his arms was strong - he ignored it.

Jou simply watched him go, disappointed that the moment was over, but even more that it wouldn't be repeated. The thought that he longed for Seto to come back and hold him again or the thought that they were both men and he was in fact not gay…none of that registered in his mind at the moment. He wasn't ignoring his 'better judgment' but simply wasn't thinking of it. It was natural, he had felt something good so he wanted to feel it again.

It was impossible. He was Jounouchi Katsuya and that man was Kaiba Seto, such feelings wasn't possible for them. To everyone, they hated each other, to each other they hated each other.

Sighing the blond leaned back into the sharp coldness of the lockers behind him, his mind replaying the event over and over while the warmth from the now absent brunet lingered on his body. "Kaiba…" he moaned quietly, his fingers coming to lightly rest on his swollen burning lips.

It would be nice if the moment could be repeated.

**-OWARI!-**

* * *

**A/N: how was dat? X) I hav 2 admit I didn' take diz 1 too seriously, I jus kinda relaxed on it…so srry if itz…yea, Y'kno!xD**

**ive got a weird request!! Hyahh…I want a…FLAME!! Er…Ive never been flamed…. so yea, it'd b interesting…(btw, I DO kno wat a flame iz(I think)…xD) so 2 any1 who listens to my stupid request….ty!!^^ an no worries…I wont give a nasty reply, I did ask 4 diz…..**

**Buh byez! **

**(Mayb ill c ya in another puppyshipping fic?xD)**


End file.
